Episode 9449 (7th May 2018)
Plot Aidan is deep with his thoughts in his flat, oblivious to the overflowing coffee pot and loud television until Kate calls round. She questions why he still has Eva's engagement ring with him. A happy Toyah has hardly had any sleep with Susie but feels guilty that Leanne is still upset that Eva isn't coming back. Moira decides she needs to get to know Ali better and promises to so at Johnny and Jenny's leaving party. Aidan gives a delighted Johnny a present of a golf club membership in Spain. Daniel worries about Flora McArdle and Ken suggests finding someone who can help. The party begins in the Rovers. Ali and Carla swap looks across the bar. Everyone coos over the baby at the party. Carla notices Aidan looking distant and he hastily proposes a toast to his dad and Jenny. Sarah tells Gail that Gary has said that David has PTSD after Kylie's death. David doesn't correct her and refuses his mother's request to talk. Leanne questions Toyah as to whether she has heard from Eva. Sally is about to pass Susie to Aidan when Toyah rushes across and grabs her, looking guiltily at him as she does so. The pieces start to fall into place for Aidan. As he ponders over the matter outside the pub, Johnny stumbles out and spills red wine over his jacket sleeve. He tells Aidan how much his children mean to him. Bethany confides in Sarah that she's thinking about being more than friends with Craig. Toyah finds Aidan cleaning his jacket sleeve in the back room. He asks her for Eva's number but she puts him off talking to her. Aidan takes an opportunity to hold Susie, trying to make sense of events. Gail tries to get through to David but fails. Craig and Bethany go to Speed Daal. While serving them Kayla unwittingly makes a joke about him having OCD. Daniel asks Sally for help with Flora. Moira stops Ali talking to Carla by monopolising him for herself. Toyah rings Eva but she is interrupted by a knock at the cottage door. It's Aidan. Cast Regular cast *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Carla Connor - Alison King *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley Guest cast *Kayla Westbrook - Mollie Winnard *Susie Price - Lexi & Liberty Kingsberry-Jones and Edison & Isaac Manning (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Audrey's *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Speed Daal *Eva Price's cottage, Lymm - Living room and hallway Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Johnny and Jenny throw a leaving party; Toyah's behaviour arouses Aidan's suspicions; and Daniel seeks Sally's help. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,620,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2018 episodes